Our Destiny
by Chamcha
Summary: Bagaimana jika Tsuna bukan anak tunggal? apakah ia akan tetap terpilih menjadi Vongola Decimo? Rate K untuk sementara.. (chapter 4 update!)
1. Prologue

**Warning: mungkin akan agak sedikit OOC..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..**

* * *

**Our Destiny**

**PROLOGUE**

"Selamat Nyonya Sawada, anda melahirkan kembar tiga, dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan!"

Nana menatap perawat itu dengan ekspresi bahagia. "Tiga orang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Nyonya Sawada. Saat ini mereka masih berada di ruangan incubator. Begitu anda cukup kuat, anda bisa melihat mereka."

Nana tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mendapatkan lebih daripada apa yang diharapkannya. Ia yakin Iemitsu juga sama bahagianya dengan dirinya.

**_2 minggu kemudian…._**

"Kenapa putra pertama dan putriku masih belum bisa kutemui?" Nana bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami nyonya Sawada, tapi keadaan putra pertama anda sangat lemah, dan putri anda kelihatannya mengalami gangguan pernafasan. Kami butuh waktu untuk memeriksanya agar bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Tidak…" Nana menangis sedih. Iemitsu yang berada disampingnya memeluk Nana untuk menenangkannya.

##

**_4 minggu kemudian…_**

"Jadi, siapa nama mereka?" Timoteo bertanya pada Iemitsu yang sedang menggendong putranya.

"Tsunayoshi, Tamaki, Tsunahime." Jawab Iemitsu pendek.

"Kenapa hanya putra kedua mu yang tak memiliki 'Tsuna' pada namanya?" Timoteo tak bisa menahan penasarannya.

"Karena ia berbeda, ia akan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang kuat dan mewarisi Vongola suatu saat nanti." Iemitsu berkata dengan yakin.

##

**_3 tahun kemudian…_**

"Tama-chan, hati-hati!" Nana berteriak pada seorang anak yang berlari-lari di halaman. Rambutnya pirang seperti Iemitsu dengan mata coklat seperti Nana.

Anak itu tertawa saat mendengar teriakan mama nya dan berhenti berlari. Nana segera menggendongnya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Mou, Tama-chan, kau akan terluka jika tidak berhati-hati." Nana kemudian menurunkan Tamaki dan menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo kita masuk, papa berkata bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini."

Sementara itu dua pasang mata mengawasi dari jendela salah satu kamar di tingkat dua rumah. Yang sepasang menatap dengan sedih dan sepasang lagi menatap dengan marah.

##

**_5 tahun kemudian…_**

"Mama, aku terpilih menjadi pemain untuk pertandingan bola minggu depan!" Tamaki yang sekarang berumur 8 tahun tertawa sambil melemparkan tasnya diatas sofa.

"Wah, hebat sekali." Nana tertawa gembira. "Tanggal berapa pertandingannya? Mama pasti akan datang."

"Tanggal 5." Tamaki berlari ke dapur. "Apa makan malam kita hari ini, ma?"

"Omelette rice." Nana menjawab sambil mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas. "Mana Tsu-kun dan Hime-chan?"

"Tak tahu." Tamaki mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak ingin terlihat bersama mereka, jadi aku pulang lebih dahulu."

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, mereka adalah saudaramu."

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" tamaki membantah dengan suara tinggi.

Nana terdiam. Sebelum ia bisa menjawab, sepasang suara terdengar dari arah depan.

"Kami pulang!"

Nana bergegas membuka pintu. Sepasang miniatur dirinya berdiri di depan pintu. "Selamat datang Tsu-kun, Hime-chan."

Mereka mengangguk, Tsuna tersenyum kecil sementara Hime dengan ekspresi datar. Tsuna dan Hime memiliki penampilan yang sama, dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat. Perbedaannya hanyalah panjang rambutnya dan ekspresinya. Tsuna sering tersenyum, sementara Hime selalu memasang ekspresi datar dan tak peduli.

"Tama-chan sudah lebih dahulu datang. Ganti pakaian kalian dan kita akan makan malam." Nana mengelus rambut keduanya.

"Hai, kaa-san." Tsuna kembali tersenyum dan berjalan ke dalam, sementara Hime hanya kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsuna masuk ke dalam rumah.

##

**_5 tahun kemudian…_**

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna menoleh dan bersiap berlari saat melihat beberapa orang murid senior mendekat.

"Hei-hei.. Dia mau kabur!" salah seorang dari mereka berteriak dan mengejar Tsuna. Tak butuh banyak usaha untuk mengejar Tsuna karena dia bukanlah pelari yang handal.

Tsuna menutup matanya, bersiap dihajar, namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan, "Pak guru! Ada yang berkelahi disini!"

Murid-murid senior itu menoleh ke arah suara, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Huuffh…" tsuna menarik napas lega. Dia menatap ke arah sumber suara dan melihat adik kembarnya, Hime.

"Tamaki keterlaluan! Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan ini padamu?" Hime berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan menarik tangan Tsuna untuk berdiri.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Hime."

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu baik, Tsu-chan." Hime tersenyum kecil.

Tsuna membalas senyum adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau lebih sering tersenyum, Hime. Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih manis."

"Yada." Hime menjawab pendek. "Mereka tak pantas menerima senyumku. Hanya Tsu-chan yang pantas." Tambahnya.

Tsuna menepukkan debu dari celananya. "Seharusnya kau sudah pulang bukan?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?" balas Hime. "Aku tahu jika kau sendirian, hal ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya kau membalas mereka."

"Aku tak ingin membuat keributan."

"Hai..hai.." Hime mengulurkan sesuatu. "Ini tasmu. Aku mengambilnya dari kelas."

"Arigatou, Hime."

Hime kembali tersenyum. Hanya Tsuna lah satu-satunya alasannya untuk tersenyum.

Hingga saat ini.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi…**

**Cha disini..**

**Percobaan pertama menulis fic KHR, mohon dimaafkan jika terdapat banyak kekurangan.. .**

**Kebanyakan fic membuat Tsuna jadi kembar, atau genderbend, jadi aku mencoba membuat mereka kembar tiga, hahaha.. **

**R&R, onegai…. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KHR

Attention: _ini dalam bahasa lain_

_Ini flashback atau pikiran seseorang_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Reborn, Nono memanggilmu."

Seorang bayi memakai setelan lengkap dengan topi fedora dan seekor bunglon duduk di atas topinya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah salah satu ruangan. Begitu ia keluar, seseorang menyapanya.

"Apa Nono memberimu misi lagi, Reborn?"

Reborn tersenyum. "Kelihatannya, kali ini misi ku akan memakan waktu yang panjang."

##

Tsuna memasang dasinya dan merapikan bajunya. Dia bisa mendengar Hime di dapur sedang menyiapkan bekal mereka untuk disekolah hari ini. Tsuna memastikan semuanya sudah rapi sebelum turun ke bawah, langsung menuju dapur (dengan tak lupa tersandung di tangga tentunya).

"Sudah selesai, Hime?"

Hime tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan bekal bagian Tsuna.

Tsuna menerima bagiannya dan memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi. Hime sudah menyiapkan sarapan mereka sekaligus bekal makan siang mereka. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Hime semenjak mereka berumur 6 tahun.

Awalnya, seperti biasa Nana yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk mereka bertiga, termasuk Tamaki. Namun semenjak kejadian saat mereka masih TK, Hime menolak Nana untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya dan Tsuna.

Saat itu, Tamaki diam-diam memasukkan beberapa ekor kecoa ke dalam kotak bekal Tsuna. Ketika waktunya makan siang di sekolah, Tsuna menjerit ketakutan karena melihat bangkai kecoa di dalam kotak bekalnya. Semenjak saat itu, Tsuna menjadi phobia terhadap kecoa dan Hime kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap Nana dan Tamaki.

Memang, Nana tidak terlibat dalam hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, Hime menganggap Nana lalai dalam menyiapkan bekal mereka dan menolak segala bantuan yang ditawarkan Nana padanya. Itu bukan hal mudah, mengingat Hime saat itu masih berumur 6 tahun. Namun ia keras kepala, bersikeras menyiapkan sendiri bekal untuknya dan Tsuna. Ia rela bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menyiapkan bekal. Dan hal itu terbayar, karena saat ini Hime adalah seorang koki yang handal. Mungkin kemampuan memasaknya lebih daripada Nana.

Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Ne, Tsu-chan." Hime akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah beberapa hari ini perasaanmu tidak enak?"

Tsuna menghentikan suapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak.. Bukan apa-apa.." Hime melanjutkan sarapannya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasa beberapa hari ini ada yang mengawasi kita."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah merasakannya semenjak seminggu yang lalu." Tsuna meletakkan sendoknya.

"Haah? Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu? Aku baru merasakannya selama 5 hari. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Lagipula aku tak ingin membuatmu cemas." Tsuna mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang atau akan terjadi, Tsu-chan. Lagipula kenapa kita berdua bisa merasakannya bersamaan? Yah, kau memang lebih dahulu merasakannya.."

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia memang khawatir, namun mengatakannya secara langsung hanya akan membuat Hime cemas dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Hime melirik piring Tsuna yang sudah kosong. Ia mengambil piring mereka, mencucinya dan meletakkannya kembali di lemari.

Tsuna berdiri dan menyandang tasnya. Saat dilihatnya Hime telah membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan mereka, barulah ia berjalan ke depan.

##

Reborn mengamati sepasang remaja yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan halaman kecil yang bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja. Mereka mempunyai fitur yang sama, dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat caramel yang indah. Perbedaannya hanyalah yang laki-laki dengan rambut tegak yang kelihatannya tak bisa diatur dan yang perempuan dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang lembut, tergerai dan hanya memakai bando orange sebagai aksesoris rambutnya.

Sudah seminggu ia mengamati kembar tiga itu, namun hanya dua diantara mereka yang menyadari kehadirannya. Putra keduanya yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Iemitsu sama sekali belum menyadarinya walaupun ia sudah berusaha membuat kehadirannya disadari.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Menjadi tutor dari calon Vongola Decimo?" _

_ "Ya, Reborn. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya dengan tugas sepenting ini." Vongola Nono, Timoteo membalik-balik beberapa dokumen yang terletak di atas mejanya. "Iemitsu mengajukan putra keduanya sebagai calon Vongola Decimo, dan mengingat mereka memang memiliki darah Vongola, kurasa putranya adalah calon terkuat, dan mungkin calon satu-satunya."_

_ "Hmm.." Reborn menyesap kopi nya perlahan._

_ Nono meletakkan tiga map dihadapan Reborn. "Iemitsu mempunyai 2 orang putra dan seorang putri. Mereka kembar tiga. Tsunayoshi, Tamaki, dan Tsunahime. Iemitsu mengajukan Tamaki sebagai penggantiku. Melihat data nya, Tamaki mungkin memang lebih cocok, karena yang dua orang lainnya memiliki fisik yang lemah."_

_ "Jadi aku hanya perlu mengajari putra keduanya bukan?" _

_ "Yah," Nono menggosok dagunya, "Aku tetap ingin kau mengawasi yang dua lainnya dengan seksama." _

_ Reborn mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"_

_ "Aku mempunyai beberapa kecurigaan…"_

_(flashback end)_

"Kelihatannya kecurigaan Nono memang beralasan." Reborn menyeringai. "Kurasa sudah cukup pengamatanku. Sudah saatnya aku menemui muridku."

##

"Hiee! HIbari-san sudah berada di gerbang!" Tsuna menatap gerbang SMP Namimori dengan takut-takut.

"Mou.. Tsu-chan, kita sudah bertahun-tahun melihatnya di gerbang sekolah kita semenjak SD, kenapa kau masih takut dengannya? Kita kan tidak terlambat?"

"Siapa tahu saja dia akan menangkap kita karena kita datang terlalu pagi!" Tsuna kembali menatap gerbang SMP Namimori dengan ekspresi takut bercampur khawatir.

Hibari Kyouya, adalah Ketua dari Komite Kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Dia sangat ditakuti di SMP Namimori,- oh maksudnya diseluruh kota Namimori. Dengan sepasang tonfa di tangannya, ia akan mendisiplinkan semua pelanggaran yang terjadi di kota Namimori. Bahkan yakuza tak akan berani mencari masalah karena Hibari tak akan ragu-ragu menghabisi orang-orang yang mengganggu ketenangan Namimori.

Hime menggandeng tangan Tsuna dan berjalan dengan santai melewati gerbang sekolah. Hibari menatap mereka lewat dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Hmph! Kalian datang pagi seperti biasanya, herbivores."

"Datang pagi kan bukan pelanggaran, Hibari-senpai." Hime menjawab dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar. Hibari hanya membalas dengan 'Hmmph' dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada beberapa herbivore lainnya yang kelihatannya memutuskan untuk menguji ketua komite kedisiplinan SMP Namimori dengan tidak memakai seragam mereka sesuai aturan.

##

"Ohayou, Hime-chan, Tsuna-kun." Seseorang menyapa begitu mereka sampai di kelas.

"Ohayou, Sasagawa-san." Hime menjawab sambil mengangguk sopan, sementara Tsuna hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kalian datang pagi seperti biasanya." Sasagawa Kyoko menyapa dengan senyum.

"_Pertanyaan yang sama_." Batin Hime. Namun demi kesopanan ia menjawabnya. "Kami suka berangkat lebih pagi, Sasagawa-san. Dengan demikian Hibari-senpai tak punya alasan menangkap kami."

Kyoko tertawa. "Kau benar. Datang terlambat dan kita akan tewas mengenaskan."

##

TING TONG….

Bel pulang berbunyi, menandai berakhirnya pelajaran resmi hari itu. Para siswa yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler segera pulang, sementara yang mempunyai kegiatan klub segera menuju ke tempat kegiatan klubnya.

Tsuna mengemasi buku-bukunya. Hime sudah berdiri disampingnya, menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Bukankah hari ini ada kegiatan di klubmu?" Tsuna bertanya melihat Hime sudah siap pulang bersamanya.

Hime menggeleng. "Aku sudah memberi tahu temanku aku tak akan datang hari ini. Aku ingin belajar bersama denganmu untuk ujian matematika besok."

Awalnya Tsuna akan menyuruh Hime untuk ke klubnya dan mereka akan belajar nanti malam, namun ekspresi Hime saat ini sudah sangat dikenalnya. Jika Hime sudah memasang ekspresi itu, artinya tak akan ada apapun yang bisa mengubah keputusannya, walaupun kiamat akan terjadi akibat keputusannya itu.

##

Tsuna dan Hime berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya saat melihat seorang bayi dengan setelan lengkap, topi fedora, dan seekor bunglon bertengger di topinya berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Ciaossu..Apakah kalian Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Tsunahime?" Tanya bayi itu begitu melihat mereka.

Tsuna dan Hime tertegun.

"Tsu-chan, dia bisa bicara. Dengan lancar." Bisik Hime pada Tsuna yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

Tsuna mengejapkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan menatap bayi itu. Ia baru menyadari setelah kembali mengamati bayi itu kalau dia memakai sebuah pacifier berwarna kuning di dadanya.

"Ya, itu memang kami. Apa kau memiliki keperluan dengan kami?" tsuna menjawab pertanyaan bayi itu.

"Mana Sawada Tamaki?" Tanya bayi itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

Tsuna masih tersenyum. "Dia belum pulang karena ada kegiatan di klub sepakbolanya. Kau mau masuk dan menunggunya?"

Bayi itu menghela napas. "Kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Tsuna berdiri dan berjalan mendahului bayi itu, diikuti oleh Hime dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kaa-san, kami sudah pulang." Tsuna memanggil Nana.

Nana segera berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya. Ia melihat bayi yang datang bersama Tsuna dan Hime sesaat dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat datang Tsu-kun, HIme-chan. Dan selamat datang juga untukmu, Reborn."

Tsuna dan Hime menatap Nana dengan kaget.

"Kaa-san mengenal bayi ini?" Tanya Tsuna dengan heran.

"Hai." Nana mengangguk. "Dia adalah tutor yang dikirimkan oleh tou-san untuk Tamaki."

Hime menyeringai begitu mendengar hal itu. Dia jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya di rumah (atau dimanapun, kecuali di hadapan Tsuna), tapi kesempatan untuk melihat Tamaki dalam masalah selalu disambutnya dengan gembira. Walaupun terselip perasaan sedikit kesal pada orang tuanya yang hanya memberikan tutor pribadi pada Tamaki, namun Hime sama sekali tidak iri. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah dengan hanya memberi Tamaki tutor pribadi, berarti orang tuanya hanya menganggap Tamaki lah yang penting diantara mereka bertiga.

Seperti biasanya, Tsuna tersenyum pada Nana dan Hime mengangguk. Mereka langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing di tingkat 2 dan meninggalkan bayi yang dipanggil Nana dengan nama Reborn bersamanya di ruang tamu.

Setelah mengganti baju, mereka segera turun ke bawah dan menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Rencana awal mereka untuk belajar sebelum makan malam kelihatannya tak bisa dilaksanakan untuk saat ini. Tamaki sudah pulang dan duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Tanpa bicara, Tsuna dan Hime duduk di seberang Tamaki dan tamu bayi mereka yang duduk bersebelahan.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Itu sudah menjadi semacam peraturan tak tertulis dalam keluarga Sawada bahwa saat di meja makan, tak ada yang boleh bicara. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa peraturan itu akan segera dipatahkan.

##

"APAA?" Tamaki berteriak kaget. "Jika Mama mengatakan kalau Dame-Tsuna membutuhkan tutor, itu masuk akal, tapi kalau aku?"

"Demo, Tama-chan, papa mengirimkan tutor ini khusus untukmu." Nana berusaha menjelaskan kepada Tamaki yang mengamuk begitu ia menjelaskan siapa Reborn dan mengapa ia datang kerumah mereka.

"Aku tak mau tahu alasannya! Dan kenapa papa mengirimkan bayi untuk mengajariku? Seharusnya ia mengirimkan tutor terbaik untukku jika ia memang berniat untuk membantuku!"

TWITCH!

Reborn yang semenjak tadi diam, akhirnya angkat suara. "Aku adalah tutor terbaik dibidangku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkanku sebagai tutormu."

Nana tersenyum. "Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan, Tama-chan?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Reborn. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu Reborn."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan tidur bersama dengan Tamaki agar aku bisa mengawasinya selama 24 jam." Reborn menolak tawaran Nana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Nana tersenyum. "Rapikan kamarmu, Tama-chan." Perintahnya pada Tamaki.

"Tidak!" Tamaki menolak, namun Reborn sudah berjalan menuju tingkat dua. Dengan putus asa ia berlari mengejar Reborn.

Hime berdiri dan membantu Nana membereskan meja makan. Tsuna masih duduk di kursinya sambil menunduk.

"Kau kecewa?" Hime bertanya begitu melihat wajah Tsuna yang murung.

"Hmm? Tidak." Tsuna segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Hime yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tou-san memang tak berguna dan hanya memiliki Tamaki di otaknya, namun kau tak membutuhkan tutor karena ada aku yang akan mengajarimu, Tsu-chan." Hime berkata dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Nana yang masih berdiri disampingnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kamar." Ucapnya pada Tsuna tanpa sekalipun melirik pada Nana.

Tsuna menatap kaa-san nya yang diam berdiri di sebelah Hime dan menatap Hime dengan tatapan sedih. Ia memberikan senyum penuh permintaan maaf pada kaa-san nya sebelum mengikuti Hime naik ke tingkat dua.

##

"APAA? Bos mafia? Kau bercanda?" Tamaki berteriak kembali begitu ia dan Reborn sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau ingin melihat bukti keseriusanku?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada berbahaya dan mengambil bunglon yang bertengger di topinya.

Tamaki memperhatikan bunglon itu dengan santai. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan bunglon itu?"

"Pertama, namanya adalah Leon. Kedua…"

Tamaki hampir berteriak ketika bunglon itu berubah menjadi pistol yang kemudian ditodongkan ke kepalanya oleh Reborn. "Aku pastikan ini asli dan jika aku menembakkannya ke kepalamu, aku pastikan ini akan menyakitkan."

"O-oke.. Aku percaya padamu." Tamaki mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, panggil dua saudaramu. Aku juga ingin berbicara dengan mereka." Perintah Reborn.

Dalam keadaan normal, Tamaki akan menolak berurusan dengan Tsuna ataupun Hime, tapi dengan Reborn, ia tak mau ambil resiko.

##

"Vongola Nono memutuskan kau akan menjadi calon Vongola Decimo. Karena itu aku dikirim untuk melatih dan mendidikmu agar bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo yang berguna dan bisa diandalkan. Karena penunjukanmu sebagai calon penerusnya sudah diumumkan di kalangan dalam family Vongola, maka mafia akan mengincarmu mulai dari sekarang." Reborn menjelaskan begitu Tsuna, Tamaki, dan Hime duduk dengan manis di kamar Tamaki. "Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua. Kalian juga mungkin saja diincar, karena itu aku ingin kalian berhati-hati."

Tsuna, Tamaki, dan Hime mendengarkan segala penjelasan Reborn dengan seksama. Mereka tahu Reborn tak main-main.

Reborn memperhatikan ekspresi mereka bertiga dengan tertarik. Tamaki yang awalnya menolak, mulai menampakkan ketertarikan, Tsuna masih dengan ekspresi kaget, sementara Hime dengan ekspresi tak peduli.

"Sudah selesai?" Hime yang pertama bertanya.

Reborn mengangguk.

"Ayo Tsu-chan, masih ada yang perlu kita pelajari untuk ujian besok." Hime segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Tamaki. Tsuna mengikutinya setelah sebelumnya mengangguk pada Tamaki dan tersenyum kecil pada Reborn.

##

Hime mendengarkan suara dari kamar di sebelahnya dengan penasaran. Begitu ia yakin tak ada suara lagi, ia bangkit dari dari tempat tidurnya, berjingkat-jingkat dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

##

CKLEK

Tsuna langsung terbangun begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Hanya Hime satu-satunya mempunyai kunci pintu kamarnya, karena ia dan Hime diam-diam sudah mengganti kunci pintu kamar mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tsu-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Hime berbisik sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Hime?"

"Ssstt.." Hime menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut begitu ia sudah berda di dekat tempat tidur Tsuna. Ia menunjukkan sehelai kertas pada Tsuna.

Tsuna membaca tulisan pada kertas itu dan mengangguk paham.

##

Reborn langsung terbangun begitu mendengar Hime membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terjaga, namun memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hime. Ia mendengarkan Hime membuka pintu Tsuna dan membangunkan saudaranya yang tertidur. Tapi Reborn benar-benar tak menyangka, karena selanjutnya mereka berbicara dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar dan cepat. Reborn duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan seksama.

_"Tsu-chan, apa menurutmu bayi itu serius?" _

_ "Aku yakin, Hime-chan. Lagipula aku punya perasaan kalau ia lah yang sudah mengawasi kita selama seminggu ini." _

_ "Tapi, Tamaki menjadi boss mafia? Itu ide paling buruk yang pernah kudengar."_

_ "Yah, tou-san sudah memutuskannya."_

_ "Aku tahu dia memang tak berguna. Dan kaa-san pasti tak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Maksudku, kalaupun dia tahu, dia pasti akan berteriak senang dan berkata, '__**Sasuga **__Tama-chan!'" Nada suara Hime terdengar pahit._

_ "Hime, jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu."_

_ "Tapi Tsu-chan, aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka."_

_ "Mereka orang tua kita, Hime."_

_ "Tapi apa mereka pernah memperlakukan kita sama seperti Tamaki? Kau bahkan tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu sendiri bersama mereka atau mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus seperti Tamaki."_

_ "Itu karena tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, Hime."_

_ "Tsu-chan! Aku sudah bilang kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!"_

_ "Itu kebenaran Hime." Nada suara Tsuna terdengar sedih. "Jika kau memiliki kepintaran, maka Tamaki memiliki kekuatan."_

_ "Tidak! Jika itu memang benar, aku memiliki kepintaran dan Tamaki memiliki kekuatan, maka kau memiliki keduanya, Tsu-chan! Karena kau adalah kakakku!" suara HIme terdengar serak._

_ "Maafkan aku Hime. Jangan menangis.."_

_ Suara Hime sekarang terdengar seperti menahan tangisnya. "Berjanjilah, kau tak akan mengatakan dirimu tak bisa dibanggakan atau tak berguna lagi."_

_ "Aku berjanji." _

_ "Arigatou, Tsu-chan. Kau tahu hanya kau lah alasanku untuk bertahan dari semua yang sudah kita alami sejak kita kecil." Hime kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. _

_ "Aku tahu, Hime." Bahkan dari suaranya saja, Reborn bisa menebak kalau Tsuna sedang tersenyum. _

_ "Jika kau memang percaya kepada apa yang dikatakan bayi itu Tsu-chan, maka kita perlu berhati-hati. Mulai sekarang kita tak boleh bepergian sendirian dan kurasa kita juga butuh sesuatu untuk melindungi diri kita sendiri."_

_ "Misalnya?" _

_ "Beladiri dan senjata tajam? Sebenarnya aku ingin pistol, tapi mendapatkannya akan butuh sedikit waktu." _

_ "Pi-pistol?"_

_ "Yah, untuk menghadapi mafia." Suara Hime terdengar puas. "Untung saja kita sudah menguasai beberapa bahasa asing, dan aku sudah mengurus paspor untuk kita berdua. Tabungan kita juga sudah lumayan jumlahnya, jadi dalam keadaan darurat, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."_

_ "Sebenarnya kau selalu tahu hal ini akan terjadi, bukan? Aku curiga karena kau bahkan tidak bertanya pada bayi itu tentang apapun saat di kamar Tamaki tadi." Suara Tsuna terdengar menyelidik. "Jika kau tahu tentang sesuatu, maukah kau memberitahuku Hime?" _

_ "Baiklah..baiklah…" Suara Hime terdengar menyerah. "Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang hal ini semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu, karena aku curiga pada pekerjaan tou-san."_

_ "6 tahun yang lalu? Karena itulah kau tiba-tiba memaksa kita harus menguasai beberapa bahasa asing saat kita berumur 7 tahun dan mulai menabung seluruh uang kita?"_

_ Tak terdengar jawaban, namun Reborn menebak bahwa gadis itu mengangguk. _

_ "Vongola adalah salah satu family mafia terkuat di Italia. Dan kupikir karena tou-san bekerja disana, suatu saat pasti kita akan terlibat di dalamnya. Yah, perkiraanku benar. Aku bersyukur sudah memaksamu untuk mempelajari bahasa Italia, bahasa Inggris, ataupun beberapa bahasa lainnya." _

_ "Untuk apa?"_

_ "Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kita bisa segera pergi dan meninggalkan Negara ini." Hime menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Reborn bahkan bisa mendengar nada riang dari jawaban itu, seakan meninggalkan negaranya dan keluarganya bukan hal yang besar bagi gadis itu selama ia bersama dengan Tsuna._

_ "Ck..ck..kau selalu saja seperti itu Hime. Tak bisa ditebak dan penuh perhitungan."_

_ "Insting alami, Tsu-chan. Kita selalu bertahan dengan kekuatan kita sendiri semenjak kecil, bukan?" kembali Reborn mendengar nada pahit. _

_ "Ah, sudah terlalu larut Hime. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Kita tak ingin terlambat dan membuat masalah dengan Hibari-senpai." Reborn bisa menebak bahwa Tsuna tak ingin melanjutkan topik itu._

_ "Ya, Tsu-chan." Terdengar suara kunci dan pintu dibuka lalu ditutup. _

Reborn kembali berbaring.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluarga ini?"

##

* * *

**Moshi-moshi.. Cha disini..**

**Btw, mereka mempunyai panggilan yang berbeda pada orang tua mereka. **

**Tamaki: mama dan papa**

**Tsuna dan Hime: kaa-san dan tou-san**

**Chapter 1 akhirnya selesai.. . mind R&R minna?**

balasan buat reviewers:

**Calista Miu: hehe..tamaki kan yang paling normal lahirnya.. jadi wajar aja jadi kandidat terkuat..**

**DeLoAniMan U-know: planningnya juga bashing nana sih, habis kecewa banget pas baca manga. ada gitu orang tua yang sambil ketawa bilang anaknya no-good?**

**sherry dark jewel: kayaknya gak ada dark!Tsuna, soalnya Tsuna bakal tetep jadi anak baik, hehe..**

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi: iya, tamaki kan bayi sehat.. ^^**

**NaruHime-chan19: ni.. udah diusahain lebih panjang..:)**

**chris: diusahakan update secepatnya... .**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_(flashback)_

_ "Ne, Tsu-chan.." _

_ "Ada apa, Hime?" Tsuna menatap Hime yang tersenyum lebar._

_ "Aku sudah membeli hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Apakah kau sudah membelikan hadiah untukku?" _

_ Tsuna tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hime. _

_ "Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok! Besok adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke lima dan besok lusanya adalah ulang tahunku. Yah, kita memang hanya terpisah setengah jam sih.. Sayang sekali kita lahir tengah malam, padahal aku ingin ulang tahunku bersamaan dengan Tsu-chan.." Hime berbicara penuh semangat. _

_ "Aku sudah membelikan sesuatu untukmu." Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Hime. "Karena itu jangan masuk ke kamarku ya?" _

_ "Hai, Tsu-chan." Hime menghempaskan dirinya di kasurnya. "Aku harap tou-san bisa pulang besok dan membawa hadiah untuk kita."_

_ Tsuna masih tersenyum, namun di dalam hatinya ia tahu, besok Hime akan kecewa. Lagi. _

_ Tsuna belum tertidur. 10 menit menjelang tengah malam, ia masih berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Tepat pukul 11.55 adalah waktu kelahirannya. Tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kaa-san atau tou-san nya. Bahkan tou-san nya masih belum pulang sampai saat ini. _

_ Tok..tok.._

_ Tsuna langsung duduk saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Dia sedikit berharap, tou-san dan kaa-san yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun ia kembali kecewa, karena ia mendengar suara Hime di balik pintunya. _

_ "Tsu-chan.." _

_ Bukan, Tsuna bukan kecewa karena hanya Hime yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya, ia malah sangat bersyukur Hime selalu ingat ulang tahunnya. Yang membuatnya kecewa hanyalah orang tuanya yang kelihatannya tak pernah ingat ulang tahunnya. _

_ "Ya, Hime?" Tsuna beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri. Biasanya Hime akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Tsuna bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia mendapati Hime berjongkok di depan pintu kamarnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia memeluk sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado dan dihiasi pita. _

_ "Hime!" Tsuna berjongkok di samping adiknya. Ia memeriksa keadaan Hime sesaat dan bergegas lari ke arah kamar Hime. Ia menyambar inhaler dan obat-obatan yang selalu diletakkan Hime di meja belajarnya. _

_ "Ini.." Tsuna memberikan inhaler pada Hime. Setelah memastikan Hime menghirupnya dan membawa Hime kembali ke kamarnya, ia berjingkat-jingkat menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan kembali ke kamar Hime. _

_ Tsuna mengeluarkan obat-obat Hime dan membantu Hime meminum obatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Hime mulai tenang dan desahan napasnya sudah kembali teratur._

_ "Gomene, Tsu-chan. Tadinya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu." Hime berucap pelan saat Tsuna menyelimutinya. _

_ "Tak apa-apa. Toh aku sudah menerima hadiahku." Tsuna tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau harusnya bilang padaku kalau kau sakit.."_

_ "Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja." Hime bergumam. _

_ Tsuna menatap Hime dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kau harus segera tidur." Tsuna bersiap keluar, tapi Hime memegang tangannya. _

_ "Happy birthday, Tsu-chan." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum._

_ "Arigatou, Hime." _

_ Tsuna tahu ia akan kecewa, namun setidaknya ia ingin Hime bahagia dihari ulang tahunnya. Tapi dengan orang tua seperti Nana dan Iemitsu, ia tak bisa berharap banyak. _

_ Iemitsu ternyata pulang pagi itu, memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Tamaki beserta kadonya, sebuah sepeda model terbaru dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan Nana di salah satu restoran terbaik. _

_ Saat Tsuna datang dan mengatakan Hime kembali sakit, Iemitsu bahkan tak repot-repot menanggapinya, dan Nana hanya berkata ia akan menelfon dokter untuk memeriksa Hime nantinya. Tsuna menunduk sedih dan tak bisa menjawab saat Hime bertanya kenapa hari ini rumah terdengar sepi. _

_(flashback end)_

##

"Tsu-chan, bangun.."

Tsuna membuka matanya dan mendapati Hime sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Tsuna menguap dan melirik jam di dindingnya. "Masih jam 5, Hime."

"Yup! Kita akan berolah raga!" Hime menjawab dengan antusias.

"Berolahraga?"

"Ya! Kau harus melatih tubuhmu Tsu-chan. Kita harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan dan kita bisa memulainya dengan memperkuat fisik kita."

"Hai..hai…" Tsuna tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Hime padanya.

"Aku tunggu di depan rumah, Tsu-chan." Hime segera keluar dari kamar Tsuna begitu ia memastikan Tsuna sudah bangun.

##

Reborn mengamati Tsuna dan Hime dari jendela kamar Tamaki. Ia melirik Tamaki yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia tersenyum sadis dan mengeluarkan senjata khususnya untuk membangunkan Tamaki.

BUK!

"Waktunya bangun, Tamaki.."

##

Hibari selalu memulai patrolinya di pagi hari, saat langit masih gelap dan orang-orang normal masih tidur di rumah mereka. Biasanya ia hanya menemukan beberapa berandalan berkeliaran, tapi ia tak menyangka pagi ini ia menemukan sepasang herbivore yang sedang berlari bersama. Ia berhenti di slah satu persimpangan menunggu mereka lewat.

"Sudah kubilang, tak akan ada masalah Tsu-chan." Herbivore perempuan berambut panjang itu meyakinkan kembarannya, herbivore yang selalu terlihat khawatir dan tak percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin, Hime? Ini masih gelap, aku khawatir kita akan bertemu atau menemukan masalah." Kembarannya menatap sekeliling dengan khawatir.

"Ini adalah waktunya Hibari-senpai untuk patroli, kau tahu. Ia selalu berpatroli mengelilingi kota Namimori setiap pagi dan malam, sebelum orang-orang terbangun dan sesudah orang-orang tertidur."

Hibari tertegun. Bagaimana herbivore yang ini tahu jadwalnya?

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Hime?"

"Aku kan selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal kita, Tsu-chan. Karena itu aku tahu. Dia selalu lewat tepat di depan rumah kita pukul 6, selalu selama bertahun-tahun. Karena itu aku menyadarinya." Herbivore itu tersenyum kecil. "Hibari-senpai selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi Namimori, karena itu paling tidak kita bisa membantunya dengan melindungi diri kita sendiri."

Hibari bersandar di dinding dan menarik napas panjang. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang berkata seperti itu tentangnya, selain Kusakabe tentu saja. Gadis ini sudah mengamatinya selama bertahun-tahun dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia masih perlu latihan.

##

**Seminggu kemudian..**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Nezu-sensei memberikan pengumuman pagi itu, sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Ia melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan memanggil seseorang. "Gokudera-kun, kau bisa masuk."

Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut silver dan tatapan mata yang tajam masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa gadis berteriak, "Kyaa!"

"Gokudera-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Nezu-sensei berkata dengan suara pelan. Dia agak sedikit ciut saat melihat tatapan tajam Gokudera padanya.

"Hmmph! Aku Gokudera Hayato." Dia berdiri di depan kelas, kedua tangannya di dalam saku dan ia mengamati seluruh penghuni kelas dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hieee!" Tsuna merinding saat murid baru itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah. Tapi murid baru itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tamaki, masih dengan ekspresi marah yang sama.

Hime yang mengamati kejadian itu merasakan firasat buruk. "Sesuatu akan terjadi." Batinnya. "

##

"Kenapa murid baru itu menatapmu dengan marah, Tsu-chan? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" Hime bertanya saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah.

"Ti-tidak.."Tsuna menggeleng cepat. "Aku juga tidak paham kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu."

"Yah, mungkin itu memang hobinya? Atau ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Ku-kurasa dia ada hubungannya dengan Reborn, Hime." Tsuna menjawab setelah berpikir sesaat.

"Firasatmu lagi?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tak mau tahu dia ada hubungannya dengan Reborn atau tidak, tapi kurasa dia tak akan mengganggu kita, Tsu-chan. Dia hanya punya urusan dengan Tamaki, apapun itu urusannya." Hime berusaha meyakinkan Tsuna yang sudah mulai terlihat khawatir, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, maka mungkin saja memang begitu." Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Ia masih khawatir, tapi ia tak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Hime.

Hime tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Tsuna. "Tentu saja. Aku yakin memang begitu!"

##

_"Onii-chan, onii-chan.. Buka matamu…" Hime kecil menatap tubuh Tsuna yang terbaring penuh luka di sampingnya. "Hime-chan tak ingin sendirian.. Hime-chan takut.. Mereka mengerikan.." Hime berusaha membangunkan Tsuna yang masih terbaring tak bergerak di sampingnya. Ia menatap ke arah lain dengan ketakutan. _

_ "Nah, gadis kecil, siapa yang akan melindungimu? Onii-chan mu sudah tak bisa apa-apa." Seseorang menendang tubuh Tsuna._

_ "Yada! Jangan sakiti onii-chan lagi!" Hime kecil berteriak ketakutan, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya. Kemarahan? Ia tak mengetahui apa-apa lagi karena pandangannya menggelap._

"Tidak!" Hime terbangun dengan napas yang tersengal dan tubuh penuh keringat. "Bagaimana aku bisa memimpikan hal itu lagi?" batinnya.

"Onii-chan.." Hime bergumam sedih.

##

_Hal pertama yang dilihat Tsuna saat ia membuka matanya adalah adik perempuannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya. _

_ "Hime?" Ia menyentuh Hime dengan khawatir. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang mengejar mereka dan melihat mereka saling bertarung. _

_ "Hime?" Tsuna mendekat dan memeluk adiknya. Ia bersyukur masih bisa merasakan jantung HIme berdetak teratur. "Yokatta.." gumamnya. _

_ Ia kembali menatap pengejar mereka yang akhirnya berhenti bertarung. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Tsuna dan Hime dengan marah. _

_ "Sialan! Ini pasti perbuatan gadis kecil itu!" teriaknya._

_ Tubuh Tsuna menegang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa orang-orang itu menyalahkan Hime? Apakah mereka yang membuat Hime seperti ini? Tsuna merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. _

_ Kemarahan._

_ Keinginan untuk melindungi._

_ Ia ingin kuat._

_ Ia harus melindungi Hime. _

_ Ia merasakannya. Tangannya dipenuhi nyala api. _

_ Tsuna tak ingat apa-apa lagi karena pandangannya menggelap. _

"Hime!" Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal dan piyama nya basah oleh keringat.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan hal itu?" Tsuna menatap tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada hari itu?" Tsuna berusaha menggali ingatannya, namun yang dia ingat hanyalah sampai tangannya dipenuhi nyala api. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi, tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha mengingatnya.

"Hime.." gumamnya. Ia yakin Hime sesuatu, tapi ia tak bisa menanyakannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu Hime sudah mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam, dan hingga saat ini mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal itu.

##

"Tsu-chan, tampangmu berantakan." Komentar Hime saat ia melihat Tsuna turun untuk sarapannya. "Dan kau tersandung sebanyak dua kali. Apa yang terjadi?" tambahnya.

Tsuna menguap sebelum menjawab. "Kurang tidur."

Hime mengangkat alisnya, namun tak bertanya lagi. Ia meletakkan sarapan Tsuna di meja. Hari ini mereka tidak lari pagi. Hime memutuskan mereka akan beristirahat sekali seminggu.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Tsu-chan?"

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Biasanya Tsuna menghabiskan harinya di dalam kamar membaca manga, dan hari ini ia merencanakan hal yang sama.

"Membaca manga yang baru kubeli." Tsuna kembali menguap. "Dan tidur."

"Mau ikut ke perpustakaan denganku pagi ini? Kau bisa tidur sore nanti."

Tsuna berpikir sesaat. "Tentu." Jawabnya. "Ada perlu apa ke perpustakaan?"

"Meminjam buku." Hime menjawab polos.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Yang ingin kuketahui, kau ingin meminjam buku apa?"

Hime tersenyum misterius. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuketahui. Jika aku sudah yakin, aku akan memberitahumu."

Tsuna cemberut dan menatap Hime dengan kesal. Hime langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghindari tatapan kesal Tsuna padanya.

"Tsu-chan, aku membuat omelet kesukaanmu. Kau mau?"

Dan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna.

##

Reborn mengamati Tsuna dan Hime dari tangga. Ia tadinya akan turun dan membuat kopi, tapi ia memutuskan tetap berdiri di tangga dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin dia selidiki?" Reborn menatap Hime dengan penasaran. Ia tahu ia harus waspada dengan gadis ini. Dia kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja, dengan kemampuan akademik ataupun non-akademik yang tidak menonjol. Tapi di balik sikapnya, Reborn menyadari kalau gadis ini pintar, bahkan mungkin jenius.

##

"Hmmm…." Hime menelusuri rak-rak buku bagian teknologi. "Ketemu!" Ia mengambil salah satu buku. Ia kembali ke meja bacanya.

"Buku tentang cara meretas jaringan?" Tsuna melirik judul buku itu. "Hime, kau tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang illegal bukan?"

"Ehh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Hime kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirimu." Tsuna tak menjawab pertanyaan Hime, namun memilih untuk langsung memperingatkannya.

"Tentu, Tsu-chan." Hime tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, mau bilang padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ti~~dak.."

##

"Kau masih salah." Reborn memukul kepala Tamaki dengan hammer nya.

"Itte!" Tamaki menggosok kepalanya. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti memukulku? Lagipula, aku akan menjadi bos Vongola bukan? Kenapa aku harus belajar matematika? Aku hanya harus menjadi kuat dan semua masalah akan selesai."

Reborn memukul Tamaki kembali. "Kau bodoh. Bos yang baik tidak hanya memiliki otot, tapi juga otak. Jika tidak, bagaimana kau akan melindungi family mu? Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan suatu negosiasi jika kau tidak menggunakan otakmu?"

"Aku hanya harus menyewa menemukan orang yang bisa melakukannya untukku." Tamaki berkata dengan nada sombong.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan kalau orang-orang yang kau sewa tak akan mengkhianatimu?" Reborn balas bertanya.

"Jika mereka mengkhianatiku, aku tinggal menyingkirkan mereka."

Reborn menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka seorang remaja yang sampai seminggu yang lalu masih menjalani kehidupan normal sekarang bisa mengatakan ia akan menyingkirkan seseorang dengan nada ringan.

"Tugasku adalah melatihmu dan itu termasuk melatih otakmu. Kau tak bisa mengeluh ataupun menolak perintahku." Reborn berkata dengan santai setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Sekarang selesaikan soal-soal ini dalam waktu setengah jam, atau aku akan menambah jadwal latihan soremu."

Tamaki menatap tumpukan soal dihadapannya.

"Haaah? Usoooo! Dalam setengah jam?"

##

Ini adalah hari Senin. Tsuna duduk di kursinya dengan harap-harap cemas. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Nezu-sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan matematika mereka minggu lalu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" suara Nezu-sensei terdengar memanggilnya.

Tsuna segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya.

"Hmm.. 68 poin. Lumayan daripada ulangan terakhirmu yang hanya 20 poin, Sawada." Nezu-sensei menyeringai saat memberikan kertasnya.

Tsuna menunduk malu. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan hasil ulangan terakhirnya, kenapa Nezu-sensei harus mengumumkannya di depan kelas? Seperti biasa, teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa riuh.

"20 poin? Dia adalah Dame-Tsuna. Itu bukan kejutan lagi." Beberapa orang berkata tanpa perasaan.

Tsuna berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menunduk. Ia masih butuh lebih banyak usaha agar nilainya membaik.

##

"Bagaimana seseorang yang seperti itu bisa menjadi saudaramu, Tamaki?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga malu. Mungkin saja ia bukan saudara kandungku."

##

Hime menatap Nezu-sensei penuh kemarahan. Seakan belum cukup, Tamaki juga dengan santainya berkata seperti itu. Hime berdiri. Semua yang menyakiti Tsuna harus mendapatkan balasan. Ia memang belum,-dan bukannya tidak bisa membalas Tamaki. Ia hanya menunggu kesempatan yang tepat.

"Sensei, aku kurang enak badan. Bolehkah aku beristirahat di UKS?" Hime berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya.

Nezu-sensei memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Oh, kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja dimataku, Sawada."

Hime menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura malu. "Ini adalah masalah kesehatan pada perempuan, sensei."

"A-ah.. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi." Nezu-sensei terbatuk.

"Arigatou, sensei." Hime segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

##

Akhirnya jam terakhir selesai. Tsuna berdiri dan mengemasi buku-bukunya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, mengecek pesan yang masuk saat tadi pelajaran sedang berlangsung. "Hime?" pikirnya saat melihat pengirim pesan itu.

"Tsu-chan, tolong bawakan tasku ke UKS ya.."

Tsuna menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia menyandang tasnya dan berjalan ke arah bangku Hime. Ia mengambil tas Hime dan berjalan keluar kelas, menuju UKS.

Ruangan UKS tak jauh dari kelasnya, karena itu tak butuh waktu untuk sampai kesana. Tsuna berjalan dengan santai, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat papan pengumuman.

"Eeh?"

##

Nezu-sensei marah. Bukan hanya marah, tapi amat sangat marah. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar dan dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Tapi dia membeku saat melihat papan pengumuman yang terletak di lorong sekolah.

'Kebenaran Tentang Nezu-sensei' judul artikel yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. Disana juga disertakan foto lama Nezu-sensei dan fotokopi hasil ulangannya saat ia masih menjadi siswa di SMP Namimori.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" teriakan Nezu-sensei bergema di lorong.

##

Tsuna bergegas berjalan ke arah UKS. Ia punya firasat kalau Hime terlibat dengan apapun itu yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

"Hime…" perkataan Tsuna terhenti karena ia melihat Hime yang tertidur nyenyak di salah satu kasur di UKS.

Tsuna menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di samping Hime yang tertidur. Ia yakin Hime juga kurang tidur karena beberapa malam ini ia bisa mendengarnya dari kamarnya. Ia juga yakin Hime memimpikan hal yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Mungkin ini masalah perasaan. Ia tak pernah merasakan apa-apa jika itu tentang Tamaki.

"Jadi, aku bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo jika aku mengalahkannya?"

Tsuna bangkit begitu mendengar suara itu. UKS terletak di lantai 2 dan suara itu berasal dari bawah. Tsuna mengintip di jendela dan melihat Tamaki bersama Gokudera berdiri saling berhadapan. Reborn duduk diatas pohon mengamati mereka.

"Tentu saja, Gokudera Hayato. Aku selalu memenuhi janjiku." Reborn menjawab santai. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gokudera mengeluarkan beberapa benda bulat panjang dari sakunya.

"Dynamite?" Tsuna hampir saja berteriak, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Bersiaplah!" Gokudera melempar dynamite nya ke arah Tamaki yang menghindar dengan panic.

"Reborn! Tolong aku!" Tamaki berteriak ke arah Reborn yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, tapi Gokudera punya julukan smokin' bomb Hayato karena keahliannya dengan dynamite." Reborn mengelus Leon yang duduk di topinya.

"Haah?" Tamaki menghindari serangan demi serangan dynamite yang dilemparkan oleh Gokudera. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Aku tak ingin tewas mengenaskan!"

"Karena itulah, kau harus bertarung. Kau tak boleh membiarkan dynamite-dynamite itu meledak." Reborn memegang Leon yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi pistol.

Tamaki menatap Reborn dengan ketakutan saat melihat Reborn mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya.

DUAR!

Saat peluru itu menyentuh kepalanya, Tamaki mempunyai penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal tak bisa mematikan seluruh dynamite itu sebelum ia mati.

"REBORN!" Tamaki bangkit dengan hanya dengan boxer nya. "Aku akan mematikan dynamite itu dengan Dying Will ku!"

Gokudera menatap Tamaki dengan tak percaya dan marah. Ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak dynamite dan bersiap melemparkannya, namun salah satu dynamite itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Habislah sudah." Gokudera menjatuhkan semua dynamite yang ada ditangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Tamaki sudah berada di dekatnya.

"MATIKAN!MATIKAN!MATIKAN!MATIKAN!"

Akhirnya, Tamaki berhasil mematikan seluruh dynamite itu tepat waktu. Gokudera menatap Tamaki dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Aku berniat membunuhnya, tapi ia menyelamatkanku?"

"Huuffh.." Tamaki terduduk. "Untunglah sempat." Ia hampir berteriak saat tiba-tiba Gokudera berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku telah salah sangka! Anda sangat pantas untuk menjadi Juudaime! Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengikutimu!"

"Selamat Tamaki, kau sudah memperoleh anggota pertama family mu." Reborn berkata dengan santai. "Sesuai peraturan, yang kalah akan menjadi pengikut yang menang."

"Apa kau bercanda?" Tamaki berdiri. "Kenapa aku harus menerima orang yang ingin membunuhku menjadi family ku? Memangnya kau bisa menjamin bahwa suatu saat ia tak akan mencoba untuk membunuhku lagi?"

Reborn hanya diam. Yah, kata-kata Tamaki memang benar. Tapi ia ingin Tamaki belajar menilai seseorang.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, Juudaime!" Gokudera berdiri dan mengikuti Tamaki.

"Aku tak membutuhkan orang sepertimu! Lagipula kau hanya bisa melempar dynamite dan aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah. Aku tak yakin kau bisa berguna bagiku!" Tamaki meneriakkan kata-katanya pada Gokudera.

"Ta-tapi Juudaime…" Gokudera masih berjalan mengikuti Tamaki.

"Dan berhenti mengikutiku!" Tamaki mendorong Gokudera.

Gokudera terjatuh. Ia akan berdiri dan mengikuti Tamaki lagi, namun gelengan dari Reborn membuatnya berhenti.

Gokudera tak akan menyerah. Ia akan menemukan family nya sendiri, dimana ia bisa diakui dan tak sendirian lagi.

##

Tsuna menatap seluruh kejadian itu dari lantai dua. Dari ekspresi Gokudera, ia tahu bahwa Gokudera adalah seseorang yang jujur. Tsuna menghela napas. Seharusnya Tamaki bisa melihat itu dari mata Gokudera dan tidak mengatakan perkataan seperti itu padanya.

Tsuna melirik Hime yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan tas Hime, mengambil alcohol, kapas, betadine, dan perban, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

##

* * *

**Done! **

**Gomene, Cha tidak terlalu pandai menulis scene pertarungan, tapi Cha akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. **

**Sherry dark jewel: arigatou buat semangatnya… ^^**

**Calista Miu: pairingnya belum ditentukan… belum ada ide buat pairingnya… mungkin nanti akan muncul idenya begitu guardiannya sudah lengkap, hehe..**

**Issei Oppai Dragon: arigatou.. ^^**

**NuruHime-chan19: iya. Soalnya gak seru kalo gak ada yang ngasih tau tentang Vongola kepada Tsuna..**

**Guest: paham kok maksudnya.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sayangnya, KHR masih belum milikku.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Hime membuka matanya. Ia bisa mendengar seluruh kejadian tadi karena ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pertanyaan Tsuna padanya. Ia tahu Tsuna tak akan tega membangunkannya. Terkadang Hime merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah memanfaatkan kebaikan Tsuna, tapi mengingat ia melakukannya demi Tsuna, rasa bersalahnya sedikit berkurang.

"Hmm.. Gokudera Hayato ya?" Hime duduk dan bergumam. Ia sempat melirik Tsuna yang berlari keluar UKS sambil membawa beberapa peralatan P3K.

Hime kembali merasakannya, perasaan seperti diawasi. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela, namun tak melihat apa-apa. Ia berdiri dan membuka jendela, berharap menemukan siapapun itu yang mengawasinya, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah Tsuna dan Gokudera yang sedang berdebat dibawahnya.

##

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Pergi kau sana!"

Gokudera terus bersikeras tak mengizinkan Tsuna mengobati tangannya yang terluka saat Tamaki mendorongnya jatuh tadi. Tsuna sudah berusaha membujuknya dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi Gokudera terus menepis bantuannya.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai tanggung jawab dan bukan rasa kasihan?" tsuna berkata dengan putus asa.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa bertanggung jawab?" Gokudera bertanya masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Karena aku adalah kakak Tamaki dan kau terluka karena adikku." Jawab Tsuna.

"Hmmph! Kau kakaknya? Kau terlalu lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa! Kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi kakak dari Juudaime."

Tsuna terdiam dan menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia menghadapi kata-kata ini. Seharusnya ia sudah tahan dan kebal dengan kata-kata semacam ini, namun ternyata tetap saja menyakitkan saat kata-kata itu diucapkan langsung kepadanya.

"AWWWW!" Tiba-tiba Gokudera berteriak kesakitan.

Tsuna segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hima yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana memegang tangan Gokudera dan menyiramnya dengan alcohol. Sebelum Gokudera sempat bereaksi, ia sudah membalut tangan Gokudera dengan perban yang dibawanya.

"Nah, selesai." Hime berkata dengan santai lalu berjalan ke arah Tsuna. "Ayo pulang Tsu-chan." Ia menyerahkan tas Tsuna yang dibawanya.

"O-Oi! Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengobati tanganku?" Gokudera bertanya dengan marah sambil menunjuk Hime.

Hime berbalik dan menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan yang kesal. "Aku tahu kau dibesarkan oleh mafia dan tinggal di keluarga mafia, tapi apakah mafia tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun? Setidaknya belajarlah menerima kebaikan dari orang lain. Walaupun kau tak akan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tahan lidahmu dari menyakiti hati orang yang ingin menolongmu!"

Gokudera terdiam dengan kaget. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang terlihat pendiam itu bisa meneriakinya dengan marah.

Tsuna menatap Hime yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu dan akan mengikutinya, namun ia menatap Gokudera dan tersenyum tulus. "Kami hanya ingin membantumu dan harus kuakui, kata-kata Hime benar. Tapi kurasa cara penyampaiannya memang agak kurang tepat." Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Sampai jumpa besok, Gokudera-kun. Jauhkan lukamu dari air agar cepat kering." Tsuna melambai sebelum berlari mengejar Hime.

Gokudera masih terdiam dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Itu pertama kalinya ada yang tersenyum tulus seperti itu padanya. Itu pertama kalinya ada yang mau membantunya denga tulus (selain kakaknya dan dokter aneh yang dikenalnya). Gokudera menatap perban di tangannya dan alat-alat P3K yang ditinggalkan Tsuna didekatnya.

Gokudera ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian ia menunduk, mengambilnya, dan berjalan pulang.

##

Pagi itu seperti biasa Tsuna dan Hime selalu berangkat lebih dahulu. Saat mereka keluar, mereka mendapati Gokudera sedang bersandar di dinding pagar rumah mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera-kun. Kau menunggu Tamaki?" Tsuna menyapa Gokudera dengan ramah sementara Hime langsung membuang mukanya begitu melihat Gokudera.

Gokudera tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat lebih dahulu." Tsuna tersenyum dan berjalan disamping Hime.

Gokudera menatap mereka dengan heran. "Mereka tidak pergi bersama dengan Juudaime?" batinnya. "Walaupun mereka serumah?"

Setengah jam kemudian, barulah Tamaki keluar diikuti oleh Reborn. Gokudera segera menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Juudaime!"

Tamaki menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau masih disini? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan aku tak membutuhkanmu!"

Gokudera hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Tamaki. Tapi Tamaki rupanya memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan. Akhirnya Gokudera mengikuti Tamaki dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

Beberapa blok kemudian, beberapa orang teman Tamaki bergabung dengan mereka.

"Pengikut barumu, Tamaki?" Tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

Tamaki hanya diam.

"Tamaki, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, tapi bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau tak pernah pergi bersama dengan saudara-saudaramu ke sekolah?" yang lain bertanya dengan nada penasaraan.

"Gampang. Aku tak ingin ada yang melihatku bersama mereka. Aku kan punya reputasi yang harus kujaga." Tamaki menjawab dengan sombong.

Teman-teman Tamaki menyambut jawaban Tamaki dengan tawa. Hanya Gokudera yang diam. Sejujurnya, ia agak sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Tamaki.

##

Tsuna dan Hime selalu menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di atap sekolah, tempat mereka aman dari gangguan siapapun.

"Hoaaahhm…" Tsuna menguap sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Masih kurang tidur, Tsu-chan?" Hime yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang teori-teori Fisika menatap Tsuna dengan khawatir. "Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Sedikit." Tsuna menjawab dengan ragu. Ia ingin menanyakan masalah mimpinya kepada Hime, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak ingin membuat Hime khawatir. Akhirnya Tsuna memilih untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. "Buku apa itu?" tanyanya.

Hime mengangkat bukunya dan memperlihatkan judulnya.

"Aaah.. buku rumit lainnya." Tsuna menatap Hime dengan ekspresi heran. "Kenapa kau hanya dapat 80 paling tinggi dalam ujian-ujianmu jika kau paham isi buku-buku seperti itu?"

Hime tersenyum. "Adaptasi, Tsu-chan." Jawabnya pendek.

Tsuna terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba paham kenapa Hime selalu memperoleh nilai rata-rata padahal kemampuannya lebih dari itu. Hime ingin melindungi dirinya. Jika Hime menonjolkan dirinya dalam hal akademik, Tsuna akan semakin tersisih. Hime memilih untuk bersamanya dan tinggal dalam bayang-bayang tamaki. Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa terharu. Hime sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Hime." Ucapnya pelan.

Hime hanya tersenyum. Namun ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi khawatir. "Jadi, apa mimpi burukmu? Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hime. "Kau ingat kejadian saat kita berumur 5 tahun dan diculik bersama Tamaki? Kita terlambat diselamatkan karena tou-san hanya sempat merebut Tamaki kembali."

Hime memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Lalu?"

"Kau ingat bagaimana kita bisa selamat? Cerita yang sebenarnya? Saat kita sadar, semua penjahat yang menculik kita sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri penuh luka. Kita sepakat waktu itu untuk mengarang cerita kalau ada orang yang tak kita kenal menyelamatkan kita, bukan?"

Hime terdiam sesaat. "Apa yang kau ingat, Tsu-chan?"

"Yang aku ingat hanyalah kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingku, dan penjahat-penjahat itu menuduh kau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka dan akan menyakitimu. Aku sangat marah dan juga sangat takut, bukan karena keadaan kita, tapi karena aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah tubuhku rasanya panas dan ada nyala api di tanganku." Tsuna menceritakan semua yang diingatnya.

Kali ini giliran Hime yang menghela napas panjang. "Sejujurnya Tsu-chan, aku juga tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku sangat marah saat salah seorang dari mereka menyakitimu. Pandanganku menggelap, kemudian aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tapi saat aku sadar, aku melihat kau sedang menghajar orang-orang itu. Kau tahu, ada nyala api di dahi dan tanganmu, dank au bergerak begitu cepat, sampai-sampai orang-orang itu tak sempat bereaksi terhadap seranganmu. Kau kemudian mengalahkan mereka semua sekaligus."

"Semuanya?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Saat itu mereka lebih dari 20 orang kan?"

Hime mengangguk. "Kau seperti bisa memperkirakan gerakan mereka dan menyerang mereka di titik yang tepat, Tsu-chan. Begitu kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua, kau segera roboh, kembali tak sadarkan diri. Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat itu."

Tsuna masih diam. Ia berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru diketahuinya setelah 8 tahun ini.

"Jadi, Tsu-chan, karena kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, bolehkah aku kembali memanggilmu 'Onii-chan'?" tiba-tiba Hime bertanya.

Tsuna menatap Hime dengan tatapan penuh tekadnya. "Tidak Hime. Saat itu aku sudah berjanji, aku tak akan mengizinkan diriku untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan itu kecuali jika aku sudah bisa melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Tapi, Tsu-chan…"

Tsuna memotong perkataan Hime. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan kalau saat itu aku sudah melindungimu, tapi aku melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Aku ingin aku bisa melindungimu dalam segala kesempatan. Barulah aku merasa pantas untuk dipanggil kakak."

Hime terdiam. Ia tak bisa membantah kata-kata Tsuna. Sama seperti Tsuna yang tak pernah menolak permintaan Hime, Hime juga tak pernah membantah perkataan Tsuna.

"Kau tahu Tsu-chan? Aku yakin, aku akan segera bisa kembali memanggilmu 'onii-chan' kembali." Hime tersenyum kepada Tsuna. "Firasatku mengatakan begitu dan kau tahu firasat kita tak pernah salah."

##

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk balasan dari bantuanmu kemarin?" Gokudera bertanya kepada Tsuna saat mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan kelas telah kosong. Hime tidak bersama Tsuna kali itu (Gokudera benar-benar bersyukur dengan hal itu, ia tak ingin diteriaki lagi). Hime ia harus ke klubnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal dan Tsuna sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Balasan?"

"Balasan karena kau sudah membantuku untuk mengobati tanganku kemarin."

". . . . ."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Gokudera bertanya dengan tak sabar saat melihat Tsuna yang hanya diam. "Uang? Aku bisa memberimu uang."

"Sudah kukatakan kemarin, Gokudera-kun. Kami hanya ingin menolongmu, dan pertolongan itu tak harus selalu dibalas dengan uang." Tsuna akhirnya menjawab.

"Jadi kau menginginkan sesuatu selain uang?"

Kali ini Tsuna kehilangan kesabarannya. "Aku ataupun Hime tak butuh apa-apa darimu." Tsuna menjawab pendek dan berjalan meninggalkan Gokudera.

Gokudera kembali menatap dengan heran. "Mereka tak butuh balasan apa-apa?"

##

"Ada apa Tsu-chan?" Hime bertanya saat melihat wajah kesal Tsuna yang menunggunya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil." Jawab Tsuna. Ia segera tersenyum saat menatap Hime.

"Suasana hatimu kurang baik? Bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu yang manis? Aku mendapatkan selebaran tentang café yang baru dibuka. Kau mau kesana?" Hime merogoh tasnya dan memberikan sehelai kertas pada Tsuna. "Yuka memberikannya tadi padaku."

Tsuna menatap selebaran itu. "Kelihatannya menarik. Ayo kita kesana."

##

Tamaki menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi salah satu café yang baru dibuka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tamaki setuju karena dengan begitu ia bisa menghindari siksaan yang disiapkan Reborn untuknya.

"Hei Tamaki, bukankah itu Dame-Tsuna dan Hime?"

Tamaki mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Tsuna dan Hime berjalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Tsuna mengatakan sesuatu dan Hime tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Tamaki menatap dengan iri. Ia juga ingin Hime memperlakukannya sama seperti ia memperlakukan Tsuna, tapi Hime tak pernah tersenyum padanya.

"Waah.. ternyata Hime juga bisa tersenyum." Beberapa orang temannya berkomentar. "Ia terlihat lebih manis saat tersenyum. Yah, saat tidak tersenyum pun ia tetap manis."

Tamaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oi..oi..kenapa anak itu berdiri sendirian di tengah jalan?" ia bertanya saat melihat seorang anak kecil dengan umur sekitar 3 tahun berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Tidakkah ada yang ingin menolongnya?" salah seorang temannya, Mochida bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Jika kau khawatir, kau bisa membantunya sendiri, Mochida." Tamaki menjawab sambil tertawa.

Mereka memperhatikan saat seorang wanita berlari ke tengah jalan dan menggandeng tangan anak tersebut.

"Nah, wanita itu pasti…" perkataan Tamaki terhenti saat melihar sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju ke arah wanita itu. Wanita itu terdiam dan menatap ke arah mobil itu dengan tatapan takut. Ia ingin berlari, tapi ketakutan sudah melumpuhkan kakinya.

##

Tsuna bergerak mengikuti instingnya saat melihat truk itu melaju dan hampir menabrak wanita tersebut bersama dengan anaknya. Ia tak tahu ia mendapat kekuatan darimana, namun tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di tepi jalan bersama dengan wanita itu.

"Anakku…." Wanita itu menangis terisak.

Tsuna tersadar dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tak sempat menyelamatkan anak wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba Hime sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Mou..Tsu-chan. Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu."

Tsuna menatap Hime dengan kaget. Dilihatnya Hime menggendong anak itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sshh… kau mencari mamamu? Onee-chan akan mengantarkanmu pada mamamu…" Hime membujuk anak itu yang juga menangis. Ia berjalan ke arah ibu anak itu dan menyerahkan anaknya. "Lain kali kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati." Hime berkata dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih…" wanita itu berucap penuh rasa syukur. "Kalian menyelamatkan nyawaku dan anakku."

Tsuna menggosok pipinya malu-malu. "Bukan apa-apa. Kami senang bisa menolong." Tsuna tersenyum dan berjalan kearah café tujuan mereka.

Hime tersenyum ke arah anak kecil itu sebelum mengikuti Tsuna.

##

"Kalian lihat itu?"

"Bagaimana Dame-Tsuna dan Hime bisa bergerak secepat itu?"

"Mereka sangat cepat!"

Teman-teman Tamaki bergumam dengan takjub. Tamaki menatap teman-temannya dengan kesal. "Itu pasti karena ia sudah terbiasa berlari saat kabur dari kejaran para senior!"

"Ah, ya.. Mungkin saja.." teman-temannya langsung menyetujui pendapatnya. Mereka tak ingin membuat Tamaki marah, karena akibatnya akan sangat buruk.

"Ne Tamaki, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berada disana?" Mochida iseng bertanya.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak." Tamaki menjawab dengan yakin. "Nyawaku jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawa orang-orang yang tak kukenal. Aku berbeda dengan Dame-Tsuna. Tak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan dia jika dia tak ada. "

##

Gokudera hanya diam tak berkomentar saat mengamati kejadian itu. Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya untuk mengikuti Tamaki. Mungkin mengorbankan diri untuk seseorang yang tak dikenal adalah ide yang bodoh, namun hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa apakah pilihan yang tepat?

##

"Tsu-chan, kenapa berhenti?" Hime bertanya saat Tsuna menghetikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu café yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Tsuna tak menjawab, hanya menatap kearah café dengan tatapan ragu. Hime melirik kedalam café dan paham kenapa Tsuna ragu untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin makan sushi, Tsu-chan." Tiba-tiba Hime menarik tangan Tsuna dengan cepat. "Kau juga lapar, bukan?"

"Hah? I-iya.." Tsuna menjawab kaget. Ia hanya mengikuti saat Hime menyeretnya menjauh dari café itu.

##

Tamaki menatap pintu café itu dengan kecewa. Ia berharap Tsuna dan Hime akan masuk dan ia bisa menghibur dirinya dengan mengganggu Tsuna.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah bosan!" Tamaki mengajak teman-temannya. "Dan kau, setelah ini tinggalkan aku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu berkeliaran disekitarku!"

Gokudera mengangguk. "Baiklah Juudaime."

Tamaki kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke arcade?"

"Setuju!" terdengar koor serentak.

Tamaki tertawa, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat. "Re-reborn.." gumamnya terbata-bata.

Dan disanalah dia, Reborn, berdiri dengan santai di pintu café. Leon sudah berubah lagi menjadi pistol yang dipegang Reborn sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Tamaki. Tamaki sangat paham, senyum itu itu berarti masalah baginya.

"Tamaki, bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu untuk segera pulang begitu sekolah berakhir?"

"Ta-tapi Reborn, teman-temanku mengajakku dan aku tak mungkin menolaknya bukan?" Tamaki berkata dengan gugup.

"Tak mungkin? Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang bukan?" Reborn melompat ke bahu Tamaki dan duduk disana dengan santai.

"Te-tentu, Reborn." Tamaki menjawab segera.

Teman-temannya menatap Tamaki dengan heran. Siapa bayi ini? Kenapa Tamaki kelihatan begitu patuh padanya?

##

"Aku sudah lama ingin mencoba makan disini." Hime dan Tsuna berdiri di depan sebuah restoran sushi. "Beberapa temanku di klub mengatakan sushi disini sangat enak."

Tsuna tersenyum. "Padahal kau kan tidak menyukai ikan. Kenapa ingin makan sushi?"

Hime terdiam. "A-aku suka ikan!" Hime kemudian menjawab dengan tarbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah memaksakan diri. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh adikku sendiri?"

Hime akan menjawab perkataan Tsuna, namun sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"Tsunayoshi-kun dan Hime-san? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Tsuna dan Hime berbalik. Mereka mendapati salah seorang teman sekelas mereka, Takeshi Yamamoto menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Ini adalah restoran ayahku." Yamamoto menjawab saat melihat ekspresi Tsuna dan Hime.

"Oh, begitu." Tsuna balas tersenyum. "Apakah kau baru menyelesaikan latihan baseballmu, Yamamoto-san?"

"Hai." Yamamoto masih tersenyum. "Kalian akan masuk? Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada ayahku."

Tsuna menatap Hime yang balas menatapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu, Yamamoto-san."

##

"Tadaima…" Tsuna membuka pintu rumah.

" Okaeri, Tsu-kun, Hime-chan." Nana menjawab dari arah dapur.

Tsuna dan Hime membuka sepatu mereka, menyimpannya di dalam lemari, dan berjalan menuju dapur, dimana Nana sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Aku dan Hime tidak makan malam hari ini, kaa-san. Salah seorang teman kami mengajak kami untuk makan sushi di restoran ayahnya."

"Ara? Tsu-kun mempunyai teman? Kau harus membawanya ke rumah suatu hari nanti." Nana tersenyum. "Tak apa, tapi bisakah kau panggilkan Reborn dan Tama-chan untuk turun nanti?"

"Tentu, kaa-san." Tsuna menjawab pelan.

"Che, dia pikir hanya Tamaki yang bisa punya teman?" Hime berucap dengan nada kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Hime.."

Tapi Hime tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan ke arah tangga tanpa menoleh sekalipun kepada Nana.

##

"Bagaimana kegiatan klub mu hari ini, Tama-chan?" Nana bertanya saat mereka telah selesai makan malam.

"Ah, tak ada yang istimewa, Mama. Hanya klub baseball yang meminta bantuanku untuk pertandingan mereka 2 hari lagi." Tamaki menjawab sambil duduk dengan santai. Reborn telah memutuskan untuk memberinya istirahat selama setengah jam setelah menyiksanya semenjak ia pulang tadi dengan soal-soal matematika dan sejarah.

"Tapi bukankah Tama-chan adalah anggota klub sepakbola?"

"Yah, mungkin mereka sudah mendengar tentang kehebatanku dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanku." Nada sombong terdengar jelas dari jawaban Tamaki.

Reborn tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Ia butuh kopi untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang lelah menghadapi Tamaki.

Setengah jam kemudian, Tamaki masih sibuk membanggakan dirinya kepada Nana. Reborn sudah mulai bosan mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong.

"Tamaki, saatnya melanjutkan pelajaranmu."

Tamaki segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "A-aku harus melanjutkan pelajaranku, Mama."

"Apakah kau butuh makanan kecil untuk menemanimu belajar, Tama-chan?"

Sebelum Tamaki sempat menjawab, Reborn sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak usah, Mama." Reborn tersenyum. "Kami tak akan sempat menghabiskannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Nana tersenyum.

##

Nana menatap Tamaki dan Reborn yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Reborn yang melompat keatas bahu Tamaki.

"Baiklah, saatnya membereskannya." Nana mengambil piring-piring kotor dan cangkir kopi Reborn. Ia meletakkannya ke wastafel dan mulai mencucinya. Saat akan meletakkannya ke dalam lemari, ia menatap dua set peralatan makan yang terletak di sudut lemari peralatan makan. Dua buah mangkuk, piring, dan gelas berwarna orange. Bahkan di tempat sendok ia bisa melihat dua garpu, dua sendok, dua pisau, dan dua pasang sumpit yang juga berwarna orange. Hanya ada dua set peralatan makan berwarna orange di rumah ini, sisanya berwarna putih atau warna lainnya.

"Tsu-kun, Hime-chan." Gumam Nana dengan sedih. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Hime sore tadi kepadanya. Hime benar-benar tak pernah menampakkan wajah ramah padanya. Sedari kecil, Hime memang pendiam, namun semenjak kejadian penculikan mereka yang terjadi saat mereka berusia lima tahun, Hime benar-benar berubah.

Hal yang paling mencolok terjadi saat mereka berumur 6 tahun. Hime menolak bekal dan sarapan yang dibuatkannya. Ia belajar memasak sendiri dan membeli peralatan makan baru untuknya dan Tsuna. Tanpa ragu ia memperingatkan siapapun agar tidak menyentuh peralatan miliknya dan Tsuna. Tamaki pernah mencoba untuk melanggar peringatan itu, dan Hime memastikan Tamaki menerima akibatnya.

Nana masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Hime pada hari itu.

_"Tamaki-san, kau sudah kuperingatkan." Hime menatap Tamaki yang menangis karena baru menyadari ia hampir memakan kue dengan ulat hidup yang diselipkan Hime pada kue tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau tak boleh lagi mengganggu milikku dan Tsu-chan, apapun alasannya." Ia terdiam sesaat dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Nana. "Dan itu juga berlaku untuk kaa-san." Tambahnya._

Nana ingat, itu terakhir kalinya Hime berbicara padanya ataupun memanggilnya 'kaa-san'. Hingga saat ini, Tsuna selalu berbicara padanya atas nama Hime, baik itu untuk pertemuan orang tua ataupun menandatangani dokumen-dokumen mereka.

Nana juga tahu, alasan Hime mau makan malam bersama hanya karena ia melihat Nana memasak makanan itu langsung dihadapannya.

Nana bukannya tak pernah mencoba. Ia pernah mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hime sebelumnya, namun Hime hanya memberikan tatapan datar padanya dan berkata agar dia tak usah mempedulikannya seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu, ini memang salahku, tapi haruskah ia memperlakukanku seperti ini?" bisik Nana. Setetes air mata jatuh dan Nana segera menghapusnya.

"Seharusnya dia juga bertanya, bagaimana ia memperlakukan putra sulungnya dan putri bungsunya saat mereka kecil? Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya."

Nana berbalik dengan kaget. Dilihatnya Hime berdiri dibelakangnya, menatapnya dengan marah. "Menangis tak akan mengubah apapun. Walaupun kau menangis, tak akan ada yang datang untukmu. Itu pelajaran yang kudapat sedari kecil. Jadi jangan buang-buang air matamu dan jangan coba-coba melakukannya dihadapan Tsu-chan. Aku tak peduli jika orang lain terluka dan bersedih, namun aku tak akan membiarkan Tsu-chan terluka ataupun bersedih."

Begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hime kembali menaiki tangga, menuju ketingkat dua. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat reaksi Nana atas ucapannya.

##

* * *

Dan..chapter 3 selesai!

Arigatou buat yang udah review, follow, dan favourite fic ini, dan tak lupa juga untuk para silent readernya…

**Chris**: makasiih… ^^

**NuruHime-chan19**: nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter2 selanjutnya.. .

**DeLoAniMan U-know**: iya.. jangan khawatir.. ni udah di update…

**Calista Miu**: nah, di chapter ini yakyuu-baka nya udah mulai muncul…

**EstrellaNamikaze**: salam kenal juga…

**Dinokyouya:** gak pasti, tergantung tugas2 kuliah.. kalo lagi banyak, ya updatenya telat.. .


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KHR masih belum milikku. Mungkin nanti?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Hime berbaring dikasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak merasa bersalah sudah menyampaikan peringatan seperti itu pada Nana.

(flashback)

_"Kaa-san, Hime-chan membuat origami ini tadi." Hime kecil memperlihatkan origami burungnya yang terlihat rapi. Ia belajar dari buku yang didapatkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Tsuna. _

_ "Bagus.." Nana bergumam, tak terlalu peduli. Disampingnya duduk Iemitsu, sedang membaca Koran. Hime kemudian berusaha memperoleh perhatian Iemitsu, namun Iemitsu juga tak mempedulikannya. _

_ "Mama, Papa!" Tamaki berlari kearah Hime yang sedang berdiri di depan orang tua mereka. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol Hime dan membuat Hime menjatuhkan origami yang sedang dipegangnya. _

_ Hime berjongkok untuk memungut origaminya, tapi tanpa peduli Tamaki menginjaknya. _

_ "Hei!" Hime kecil mendorong Tamaki. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat Tamaki bergeser dari origami yang sedang diinjaknya. _

_ "Hime!" Nana dan Iemitsu bersamaan menghardik Hime kecil dan bergegas memeriksa keadaan Tamaki. _

_ "Kenapa kau mendorongnya?" Iemitsu bertanya dengan marah. _

_ "Demo, tou-san, Tama-chan menginjak origamiku." Hime berusaha memberi alasan. _

_ Namun Nana dan Iemitsu tak menerima alasannya. Iemitsu segera menggendong Tamaki yang sama sekali tak terluka dan mereka menatap Hime dengan marah. _

_ "Ssh.. Papa akan membelikanmu mainan baru, Tama-chan." _

_ "Mama akan membuatkanmu kue kesukaanmu, Tama-chan." _

_ Hime kecil hanya menangis sedih dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Tsuna mendengarnya menangis dan menghiburnya dengan membantunya membuat origami yang baru. _

_ "Bersabarlah Hime. Suatu hari nanti kaa-san dan tou-san akan menyayangi kita, sama seperti mereka menyayangi Tamaki." Tsuna mengelus kepala Hime, berusaha membesarkan hatinya. _

_ "Hai, onii-chan!" Hime kecil kembali tersenyum. _

(flashback end)

"Selalu seperti itu. Hanya karena fisik Tsu-chan lemah sewaktu kecil, bukan berarti ia lemah hingga saat ini. Dan hanya karena aku memiliki penyakit asma, bukan berarti aku akan selalu sesak napas tanpa alasan." Hime bergumam sedih.

"Kami sudah berjuang. Aku tak ingin kecewa lagi, karena itu aku tak akan pernah berharap."

##

"Tamaki, apa kau mengenal Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Hah? Anggota klub baseball yang selalu tersenyum itu? Entah apa yang menarik dari dirinya yang membuat gadis-gadis selalu berteriak 'kyaa-kyaa' saat melihatnya." Tamaki mendengus meremehkan.

Reborn tak menanggapi komentar Tamaki. "Aku ingin kau mengajaknya menjadi anggota famiglia mu, sama seperti Gokudera."

"Kenapa?" Tamaki bertanya heran. "Satu-satunya yang dia bisa adalah baseball. Selain itu dia tak berguna."

Reborn menghela napas. Ia harus memperbaiki sikap Tamaki yang selalu menganggap semua orang kecuali dirinya sebagai orang yang tak berguna.

"Aku sudah mengawasinya, dan aku tahu, Yamamoto mempunyai bakat alami untuk menjadi seorang hitman."

"Mana mungkin."

"Kau meragukanku?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada manis yang berbahaya.

"Ti-tidak Reborn.." Tamaki segera menjauh dari Reborn. "A-aku akan berusaha berbicara padanya."

"Bagus." Reborn sudah memakai piamanya. "Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Ingat Tamaki, seperti biasa, jangan ada suara."

Tamaki mengangguk dan mundur dengan pelan ke sudut aman di kamarnya. Ia menyebutnya sudut aman, dan itu bukanlah kiasan. Sudut itu memang satu-satunya bagian dari kamarnya yang aman dari berbagai jebakan yang dipasang Reborn untuk menjaga agar Tamaki tidak mengganggunya saat tidur walaupun Tamaki sama sekali tak pernah berniat melakukan itu. Ia masih waras dan ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia ini.

##

**CEDEF Headquarters**

"Ada apa? Kenapa alarmnya berbunyi?"

"Kami juga belum mengetahuinya. Kami sudah mencoba mencari tahu jika ada yang mencoba meretas komputer pusat, namun kami tak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti."

"Alarm palsu?"

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Memang sempat ada sedikit kegiatan mencurigakan, namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik."

"Darimana asalnya? Dan apa ada yang berhasil didapatkannya?"

Orang-orang yang sedang berdebat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah orang yang baru saja bertanya kepada mereka.

"Ah, Iemitsu-san." Salah seorang dari mereka segera menjawab. "Asalnya dari Jepang, namun mereka tak berhasil mendapatkan apa-apa."

"Hmm… Kau yakin?"

"Kami yakin, Iemitsu-san. Kami sudah mengeceknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Iemitsu berjalan keluar dari ruangan komputer pusat, dimana seluruh data-data penting milik CEDEF dan Vongola disimpan. "Jepang ya?" batinnya.

##

"Hampir saja.." Hime menarik napas lega. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan mencabut flashdisk dan harddisknya. "Sekarang aku sudah memiliki semua data yang kubutuhkan." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Hime turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lacinya. Ia mengangkat dasar laci itu dan menyembunyikan harddisk nya disana.

"Ah, aku harus berterima kasih pada Light Yagami untuk idenya." Hime kemudian menutup lacinya kembali dan menguncinya.

"Hmm.. flashdisk ini cukup kecil. Sebaiknya aku membawanya saja." Hime mengambil salah satu kalung di dalam kotak aksesorisnya, memasukkannya kedalam bandul kalungnya dan memakai kalung itu. "Oke. Semua sudah beres. Data sudah disimpan dan jejak sudah dihilangkan." Hime kemudian menguap. "Waktunya tidur."

##

**Sementara itu, di beberapa tempat di beberapa Negara..**

** Italia (di sebuah kastil besar di atas bukit)**

"Reborn, kau harus segera pulang. Aku merindukanmu.." Seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu menatap handphonenya. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah aku.."

**Masih di Italia (di sebuah mansion yang cukup besar)**

"Jika kau berhasil menghabisi Reborn, maka aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi ketua dari Bovino famiglia sesudahku." Seorang laki-laki gemuk duduk sambil menghisap cerutu. Dihadapannya duduk seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian sapi dan afro yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum menyelesaikan misimu!" tambah lelaki gemuk itu.

"Baik, papa! Lambo-san akan berhasil dan membuat papa bangga!" anak kecil dengan afro dan pakaian sapi itu menjawab dengan bersemangat.

**Cina (di sebuah rumah sederhana)**

"Ini adalah targetmu, I-pin." Seorang wanita tua memberikan sehelai foto kepada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang dikepang. "Dia berada di Jepang. Ingat, lakukan tugasmu dengan sempurna agar Master bangga!"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, mengambil buntalannya, dan berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat.

"Hmm..sebaiknya aku mengikuti I-pin. Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya." Seorang bayi dengan rambut yang juga dikepang mengamati dari atas pohon.

Ia kemudian melompar turun dan mengejar anak kecil yang sudah lebih dahulu berlari tadi.

##

Gokudera terbangun begitu alarmnya berbunyi. Ia mematikan alarmnya dan menatap tangannya yang masih diperban. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Apa yang akan terjadi? Ta-tak mungkin firasat buruk ini tentang aneki, bukan?" Gokudera membatin dengan khawatir.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menghapus segala pikiran buruk dari kepalanya dan bangkit berjalan menuju shower.

"Apakah keputusanku sudah tepat?" Gokudera mulai berpikir tentang Juudaime. Ia kemudian teringat dengan Tsuna dan Hime.

Tamaki selalu membentak dan merendahkannya.

Tsuna tersenyum tulus padanya dan berusaha membantunya.

Hime memang tak ramah, tapi Gokudera tahu ia berhati baik, sama seperti Tsuna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, kaa-san?" Gokudera bergumam.

##

Tsuna mengetuk pintu kamar Tamaki dengan khawatir.

"Tamaki, apa kau sudah bangun? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Pintu terbuka, tapi bukan Tamaki yang membukanya, melainkan Reborn dengan ekspresi kesal yang berada di hadapan Tsuna.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" Reborn berkata dengan kesal. "Kau harus memberiku alasan yang bagus, karena kau sudah membuatku terbangun dari tidurku."

"Hiee! Gomenasai Reborn, aku ingin berbicara dengan Tamaki." Tsuna menjawab dengan cepat.

"Dia masih tidur." Reborn mengedikkan kepalanya ke salah satu sudut kamar.

"O-oh… Baiklah. Kalau begitu Reborn, bisakah kau menyampaikan pesanku padanya?"

Tiba-tiba Reborn sudah memegang sepucuk pistol. "Memangnya aku terlihat sebagai tukang pos, Dame-Tsuna?"

"HIEEE! Ti-tidak, Reborn. Ha-hanya saja Tamaki biasanya tidak mau mendengarkanku. Ku-kumohon bantuanmu, sekali ini." Tsuna menepukkan tangannya dengan memohon.

"Hmmph. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Reborn menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Tsuna. "Sebaiknya sesuatu yang penting."

"Ba-bagiku ini penting." Tsuna mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sedikit surut saat melihat pistol yang ditodongkan padanya. "Aku ingin Tamaki berhenti mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada Gokudera-kun dan berusaha bersikap ramah padanya."

"Kau menganggap hal itu penting bagimu?" Reborn heran.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin Tamaki menyakiti orang lain tanpa ia sadari. Gokudera-kun mungkin memang sudah berusaha menyerangnya, namun ia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia sudah cukup terluka di masa kecilnya. Ia hanya menginginkan orang-orang yang mau mengakuinya." Tsuna langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Reborn mengangkat alisnya.

"Lu-lupakan alasanku. Tapi kumohon Reborn, bicarakan hal ini pada Tamaki." Tsuna membungkuk dan segera berlari kebawah.

"Darimana ia tahu tentang masa kecil Gokudera Hayato?" batin Reborn. Ia melirik jam di dinding. "Masih jam 5 pagi. Sebaiknya aku turun dan membuat kopi, toh aku tak akan bisa kembali tidur."

Langkah Reborn terhenti di depan pintu menuju dapur. Ia melihat secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap dan sepiring sarapan di atas meja. Ia melompat ke atas meja, menemukan secarik kertas dengan pesan.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu Reborn. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Hime membantuku untuk membuatkan kopi dan sarapan untukmu."

"Sarapan pukul 5 pagi?" Reborn tersenyum. Ia menatap piringnya. Ada croissant, telur mata sapi, dan sosis goreng, lengkap dengan salad. Reborn mencoba kopinya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana mereka tahu favoritku?"

##

Tak ada kejadian istimewa di sekolah hari ini. Kecuali berita tentang masa kecil Nezu-sensei yang tertempel di papan pengumuman tentu saja. Nezu-sensei yang selalu berkoar dia adalah lulusan terbaik salah satu universitas ternama dan selalu memperoleh nilai sempurna pada setiap ujiannya, ternyata semua hanya omong kosong saja.

Semua terungkap karena berita yang terpampang itu menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan berita itu dilengkapi dengan fotokopian hasil ulangan Nezu-sensei saat ia masih bersekolah di SMP Namimori. Nezu-sensei tentu saja membantah berita itu, tapi itu sama sekali tak ada artinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah merobek berita itu yang sudah tertempel diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Hibari menghela napas kesal. Ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 hari, namun ia masih belum bisa menemukan pelakunya. Terlalu banyak calon tersangka, mengingat Nezu-sensei bukan guru yang terlalu disukai. Hibari menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia butuh menenangkan pikirannya.

##

"Juudaime, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Tamaki menatap Gokudera dengan kesal. Ia ingin memberikan beberapa makian yang sudah dipilihnya pada Gokudera, tapi Reborn sudah 'berbicara' padanya agar dia memperlakukan Gokudera dengan baik.

"Apa?" Tamaki menelan kembali makiannya.

"Jika saat itu anda tidak dalam pengaruh Dying Will mode, apakah anda akan tetap menyelamatkanku, Juudaime?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak." Tamaki segera menjawab, masih dengan nada kesalnya. "Apa menurutmu aku akan menyelamatkan orang yang mencoba membunuhku?"

Kalau saja itu tak akan membuatnya out of character, Reborn mungkin sudah menepuk dahinya dan mengerang putus asa. Kelihatannya Tamaki tidak paham apa arti dari 'bersikap baik'. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gokudera dan agak kaget saat melihat ekspresinya. Alih-alih sedih, ekspresi Gokudera malah penuh tekad.

"Jadi, anda tidak menginginkanku, Juudaime?"

"Tidak. Aku tak membutuhkan orang tak berguna sepertimu." Jawab Tamaki.

Tiba-tiba Reborn paham apa yang akan terjadi begitu melihat Gokudera yang tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berhenti mengikutimu, Tamaki. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi, kecuali kau mengangguku terlebih dahulu." Gokudera tersenyum dan berlari lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Tamaki yang melongo dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Reborn menendang kepala Tamaki. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Sepertinya aku harus membedah kepalamu untuk melihat apakah ada otak di dalamnya atau tidak."

"Itte!' Tamaki menggosok kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Dan apa maksud si bodoh Gokudera tadi?"

"Pikirkan sendiri." Reborn melompat turun dari bahu Tamaki. "Aku tak ikut ke sekolah denganmu hari ini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Jangan lupa dengan tugasmu, Tamaki."

"Hai..hai.. Mengajak Yamamoto-kun bergabung denganku bukan?"

##

Tamaki mengeluh. Ia hari ini mendapat tugas untuk merapikan alat-alat olahraga. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Tsuna untuk menggantikannya, namun hari ini Hime selalu menempel kepada Tsuna dan Tamaki tak berani menyuruh Tsuna jika ada Hime disekitarnya.

"Maa..maa.. jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Tamaki-kun." Yamamoto berdiri disampingnya sambil memasukkan bola-bola yang berserakan kedalam keranjangnya.

Tamaki tak menanggapi Yamamoto.

"Tamaki-kun, bisakah aku meminta pendapatmu?" Yamamoto tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kemampuanku semakin menurun, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Tamaki melihat wajah murung dari ace klub baseball yang selama selalu terlihat ceria itu.

"Ooh.. Jadi karena itu klub baseball meminta bantuanku untuk pertandingan besok?" Tamaki berkata tanpa berpikir. Tak dipedulikannya wajah kaget dan kecewa Yamamoto.

"Pantas saja.." Tamaki mengangguk. "Kau butuh lebih banyak latihan. Dan jika kau gagal, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menutupi semua kesalahanmu."

"Ha..ha..ha.." Yamamoto tertawa canggung. "Yah, kupikir aku memang tak perlu khawatir, Tamaki-kun."

##

Hime membaca sebagian data yang berhasil diambilnya dari komputer CEDEF dengan seksama. Beberapa dokumen yang kelihatannya paling tidak berbahaya sudah dipindahkannya kedalam handphonenya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke dapur.

"Hmm.. chocochip cookies kelihatannya enak."

##

Tok..tok..

"Ya, masuk." Tsuna yang sedang berkutat dengan PR matematikanya menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Hime masuk sambil membawa nampan dan beberapa buku.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku membuat cookies."

"Sangat butuh." Tsuna menarik napas lega.

Hime masuk dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"Ah, Hime. Gomenasai, aku tak sengaja mengatakan pada Reborn kalau aku mengetahui cerita masa kecil Gokudera." Tsuna berkata dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Hime tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa, Tsu-chan. Reborn tak akan peduli dengan hal kecil seperti itu." Hime berkata dengan tenang walaupun ia tak yakin.

"Tapi Hime, darimana kau mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?" Tsuna bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Rahasia~~"

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang illegal."

"Hmmm~~" Hime pura-pura tak mendengarkan Tsuna dan bersenandung kecil.

"Oke-oke. Aku menyerah. Aku tak akan menanyakannya lagi. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku dengan soal-soal ini? Nezu-sensei selalu kelihatan marah akhir-akhir ini dan memberi kita PR lebih banyak dari biasa." Tsuna kembali melirik Hime dengan curiga.

Hime memberi Tsuna senyuman polosnya dan mengambil buku matematikanya sendiri. "Mulai dari soal nomor berapa, Tsu-chan?"

##

"Oi! Yamamoto akan melompat dari atap sekolah!" salah seorang teman sekelas Tsuna dan Hime berteriak di pintu kelas.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" beberapa orang balas berteriak.

"Kemarin dia berlatih terlalu keras sepulang sekolah dan dia membuat tangannya patah!" murid yang pertama berteriak itu memberi alasan. "Padahal sore ini sekolah kita ada pertandingan baseball! Jika kalian tak percaya, lihat saja langsung ke atap!"

Dan begitulah murid-murid dari berbagai kelas memadati atap sekolah. Tak terkecuali Tsuna dan Hime.

"Yamamoto, hentikan perbuatanmu!" seseorang berteriak kepada Yamamoto yang berdiri di tepi atap.

Yamamoto berdiri menghadap kedepan, membelakangi semua orang yang berteriak padanya.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi. Baseball adalah segalanya bagiku. Hanya baseball yang kumiliki." Yamamoto menjawab sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna berteriak saat melihat Yamamoto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Yamamoto kembali tersenyum sedih. "Tak usah mempedulikanku. Aku yakin kau bisa memahami perasaanku. Orang yang selalu gagal sepertimu pasti paham bagaimana rasanya jika kau tidak berguna lagi."

"Bisakah aku mendorongnya jatuh, Tsu-chan? Dia menyebalkan." Tiba-tiba Hime berbisik ditelinga Tsuna.

"Hiee! Jangan berkata seperti itu." Tsuna balas berbisik. Kemudian dia menghadap lagi ke arah Yamamoto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak paham bagaiman perasaanmu, Yamamoto-kun. Kita berbeda." Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto dengan suara pelan.

Yamamoto mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau selalu berusaha keras dalam baseball, sementara aku tak pernah berusaha keras dalam satu hal. Kau selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan hanya karena hal seperti ini bukan berarti kau akan gagal. Aku tak pernah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam satu hal dan kemudian gagal, karena itu aku tak bisa paham perasaanmu. Dan lagipula kau tidak hanya memiliki baseball, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau memiliki oyaji mu bukan?"

Yamamoto terdiam. Ia akui, alasan itu tak terpikir olehnya tadi.

"Jadi, ayo turun, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya.

Yamamoto menyambut uluran tangan Tsuna, namun Tsuna tetaplah Tsuna. Ia tersandung dan terjatuh ke arah depan, membawa Yamamoto bersamanya.

"Kyaaa!" Beberapa orang berteriak.

Tsuna berhasil memegang ujung tembok sebelum terjatuh, namun ia tak bisa bertahan lama. Sebelum tangannya terlepas, dua pasang tangan lainnya memegangnya.

"Bertahanlah, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna menatap keatasnya dan melihat Hime beserta Gokudera memegang tangannya dan berusaha menariknya keatas.

"Huuffhhh…"

Dengan kerjasama Gokudera dan Hime, mereka berhasil menarik Tsuna dan Yamamoto keatas. Mereka berempat terduduk sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari orang yang paling ditakuti diseluruh SMP Namimori, bahkan mungkin kota Namimori bertanya.

Tanpa aba-aba seluruh siswa yang berkumpul diatap sekolah segera bubar. Mereka berebut keluar dari kedua pintu yang terdapat di atap. Tak ada yang ingin berhadapan dengan Hibari yang marah.

Dalam beberapa saat saja, yang tertinggal diatap hanyalah Tsuna, Hime, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Hibari.

"A-ano.. Hibari senpai.." Tsuna terbata.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau ingin bunuh diri, herbivore. Tapi lakukan ditempat lain. Jika kau melakukannya di sekolah, akan merepotkan membersihkan sisa-sisa tubuhmu serta darahnya."

Empat pasang mata menatap Hibari tak percaya. Jika sebelumnya meragukan kemanusiaan Hibari, kali ini mereka yakin bahwa Hibari benar-benar bukan manusia.

"Karena kalian telah mengganggu ketentraman, kamikorosu." Entah darimana Hibari sudah memegang tonfa nya.

"Hieee!" Tsuna berteriak panik saat melihatnya. Terlebih saat ia melirik kesampingnya dan melihat Gokudera juga sudah mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Maaf Hibari-senpai. Ini bukan salah mereka. Ini adalah salahku." Yamamoto berusaha memberi penjelasan. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya terlibat masalah karena dirinya. Yah, dia sudah memutuskan mereka adalah teman-temannya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kalian bergerombol disini dan aku membenci kerumunan orang. Untuk itu, kamikorosu!" Hibari bersiap menyerang dan Gokudera bersiap melempar dinamitnya, namun teriakan Tsuna menghentikan mereka.

"Hime! Hime! Bertahanlah!" Tsuna memeluk Hime yang kelihatannya sulit bernafas. Hime memegang dadanya dan bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal. "Apa kau membawa inhalermu dalam saku?" Tsuna berusaha bertanya.

Hime menggeleng pelan.

"Tunggu disini, Hime." Tsuna berdiri. "Yamamoto-kun, tolong jaga Hime sebentar."

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk.

Hibari mengamati herbivore perempuan itu sesaat sebelum menyimpan tonfanya dan mendekat kearah Hime. "Oi, herbivore. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Antarkan obatnya kesana." Ucapnya pada Tsuna.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hibari membopong Hime dan berlari kearah UKS. Yamamoto dan Gokudera segera mengikutinya.

##

* * *

Yaay! Akhirnya update juga!

Estrella Namikaze: yup..yup..^^

NuruHime-chan19: salahnya Nana kok.. . *author yang berusaha membela diri*

OzLen-CieloSky27: makasih banyak… ^^

Chris: iya..habis gak ada yang bisa melindungi mereka kan? Jangan khawatir, ntar di chapter2 berikutnya bakal ada tambahan allies buat mereka..

ZuMisa Kahyuchi: durhaka dikit.. *hehe*

Cha juga berterima kasih pada semua silent reader yang telah singgah dan membaca fic ini..

See ya next chapter!


End file.
